


Las 100 Rebanadas

by SherryMoonZombie



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: 4TO ANIVERSARIO, Acosadores en accion, Arpias, Capitulos de chill no demasiado serios, Cianuro, Dinamita, Gen, La entidad se entera de sus travesuras, Los Asesinos Planean sabotear a los supervivientes, Retos, Tartas y rebanadas de pastel, asesinos, el embotellamiento, intento de comedia, parodia a Malcom el de el medio, psicópatas, solo queria una excusa apra escribir esto, son cabezotas, todos los asesinos estan interesados, y le gustan pero no la invitan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryMoonZombie/pseuds/SherryMoonZombie
Summary: Todo es culpa de Francis y su estúpida forma de ser, lo adoro!tendría que arreglarlo un poco mas pero me muero de calor
Relationships: Ghostface vs Herman Carter, Premade De Asesinos, Todos los asesinos trabajan juntos, por una vez
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Alrededor de la fogata asesina se encontraban actualmente todos los asesinos, compartiendo sus tartas de aniversario, estaban constantemente entrados y saliendo a pruebas por lo que, intercambiaban a los otros por algunos puntos de sangre era habitual entre aniversarios.

_Quiero obtener esa arma, para mis pruebas,_   
_yo quiero un nuevo conjunto de ropa,_   
_otra máscara estaría muy bien._

cosas como esas eran lo mas sonado desde hace 3 aniversarios.

y ahora con la inclusión del ejecutor en la niebla, querían celebrar como deberían ser.

bueno esa era la idea ...

 _**Azucar** _ _**Jarabe de maiz** _ _**Y HARINA** _

_**como puede algo tan simple ser tan delicioso ...** _

_**eso es asqueroso Danny.- dijo un miembro de la legión.** _

_**D.- para un paladar no educado si** _ _**para mi el dulce pastel es el alimento perfecto y podría comerme 100 rebanadas** _

  
_**Claro que no, tanta harina se expandiera en tu estomago, no llegarías a 50.**  
  
_ _**D.- En eso te equivocas JOE la harina no se expandiera se disolvería, jamas me llenaría, es mas creo que ni 100 rebanadas ...** _  
_**  
**_

**Herman:**

**YA QUIEREN CERRAR LA BOCA!**

_Todos al rededor se giraron a ver al doctor, quien se identificó de pie y claramente molesto, puesto que había soltado su libreta de anotaciones._

**ME HE SENTADO SIN DECIR NADA MIENTRAS DICEN Y DICEN QUE PODRÍAN COMER 100 DE ESOS Y LEVANTAR 100 DE AQUELLOS,**   
**EL**   
**PASTEL**   
**SE**   
**EXPANDERIA ...**   
**ERES UN IDIOTA SI CREES LO CONTRARIO.**

_Danny quien era conocido por ser un gilipollas de marca, se sintió claramente ofendido, como se atreve a dudar de su palabra, el fue periodista y el mejor de su clase._

_Y también era un terco de mierda..._

_**D.- Herman déjame explicarte, si digo que puedo comer 100 rebanadas, puedes tomarlo como una verdadera garantía y no hay necesidad de recurrir a ataques directos, detestaría abordar el tema de que no sueles asesinar a cierta asiática...  
en las pruebas.** _

_los otros asesinos comenzaron a reír y cuchichear._

**Herman lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados.**

..............

Ahora habían 2 bandos divididos uno del lado Del Doctor y otro del lado de Ghostface.

_**G.- Oye en mis primeras partidas, me comí 2 millones de blood ponts en 2 horas, creo que se lo que mi cuerpo puede aceptar.** _

**H.- No estamos hablando de Bloodpoints Danny estamos hablando de Harina y pura glucosa, el cuerpo humano simplemente no puede absorber el azúcar de 100 rebanadas.**

_Claro niños, no sean tontos._

** Joe: Oigan, en casos extremos se ha sabido que el páncreas ha sido capaz de producir insulina hasta un 60 por ciento **

**Herman: Que tu páncreas pueda producir insulina para llenar una piscina no significa nada, tus glándulas suprarrenales no pueden distribuirla a la sangre con rapidez.**

bullicio de fondo: jajaj así es, no seas idiota, eso no es así, esta mal.

_**Danny: Caballeros, caballeros, esta discusión no tiene caso.** _

_Caminando a la mesa donde están las 100 rebanadas divididas del mismo grosor, cortesía de Michael Myers, procede a tomar la primera rebanada y comerla de un tajo..._

_**GIRANDO LA CABEZA HACIA ATRÁS DICE:** _

_**UNA** _

.....

_Todos estaban alrededor viendo como comía rebanada por rebanada._

_46, 47,_

  
**_imposible no va a lograrlo.- dijo el trampero_ **

_48..._

.....

_Para entonces Danny estaba agarrando toda su voluntad para no vomitar, casi podía decir que se arrepentía de ser idiota._

_62,_   
_63...._

_Caras de asco y repugnancia se asoman entre la multitud, porque si se le estaba regresando la comida..._  
 _SESENTA Y DOS...  
_ _SESENTA Y UNO..._  
 _...._  
 _Pero la audiencia volvió a animarlo, dado que volvió a tragar._  
 _SESENTA Y TRES..._

...................

_Danny se encuentra tirado en el suelo, completamente lleno de restos de pastel en la ropa y la boca, mirando hacia la audiencia que tiene alrededor..._

**Herman: (se pone en cuclillas y se acerca a danny)  
JA! parece que el cuerpo humano solo resiste 96 rebanadas,  
JAQUE... **   
**MATE!**

_risas de fondo_

** Joe: vamos Danny solo son 4 mas, tu puedes! **

**_Danny: Pastel.. no mas.... muero (se asquea y desorbita la mirada)_ **

_ohh, que mal, decepcionante, casi lo tenia._

** Sally: De acuerdo dijeron que las rebanadas tienen que estar dentro de su cuerpo, no necesariamente tiene que comerlas ¿verdad? **

_bullicio: si eso es verdad, si eso se dijo, buena idea._

_Danny abre los ojos, procesando lo que escucho y actos seguido, toma las rebanadas y se las come de una._

_Todos lo ven y comienzan animarlo._

_Danny exhala como suele hacer._

_SIIIIIIIII!!!_   
_Wooohhhooo!!!_   
_eso es!!!_   
_Así se hace Danny!!!_

_**JOE:  
SI LO LOGRO 100 REBANDAS,  
(cierra los ojos mientras sonríe y mira al cielo)**_

**Herman: De acuerdo tu ganas.**

_TODOS APLAUDEN Y SE RÍEN._

**Sally:  
Bien hecho Danny   
es mucho mejor que aquella vez   
cuando Anna hizo 1000 abdominales...**

  
**Herman:  
** **Imposible ...  
** **Anna esta en buena forma pero 1000 abdominales!  
** **es como implorar una Hernia doble.**

** Sally: **

** esa manera de pensar a medias es lo que evita que reconozcas la grandeza,  
demonios!  
¿cual es tu problema Herman?  
te gusta discutir por todo. **   


**Herman: ya ti te gusta discutir con cualquiera.**

_y entonces mientras todos se van a sus asientos, Danny se queda tirado en el suelo._

_Y eructa ..._


	2. ¡CIANURO! Como si no Tuviéramos...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vi un video en Youtube donde ponían a los asesinos en fila por sus alturas y todo esto se desarrollo en unos minutos

.-Psicópatas,   
.-Arpías,   
.-Asesinos Locos...   
.- Estamos aquí reunidos para hablar de algo que nos compete a todos en las cacerías, el genrush...  
  
"Algunos se miran entre si"  
  
.- Todos estos años, corroído por la furia, desecho por la derrota, ardiendo por la venganza.  
  
.- Ya no te tortures Trampero, lo hacemos por amor... (dice el doctor)   
.- Ya lo creo. (dice la enfermera)   
  
.- Dinamita,   
.- Cianuro,   
.- Nitroglicerina, 3 partes de dinamita y 1 de nitroglicerina, perfecto para las casas, escuelas y autos.   
  
¿Y para esto hemos venido? (dice Amanda)  
  
.- Vamos a despedazarlos.  
  
.- Que Ternura líder. (dice el Arponero)  
  
"Caminando hacia el Trampero" .- No solo son palabras tiernas, ¿eh Macmilan? yo me encargo de colarme en su fogata, soy bueno con el sigilo. (Dice Ghostface)  
  
"Myers se interpone entre ellos y respira sofocadamente"  
  
.- ¿Seguro Grandote? (Dice Ghostface)  
  
"El Trampero mira entre ambos y dice a Ghostface" .- No te ofendas pero sueles cantar mucho tu presencia a veces, esas sabandijas son perspicaces en notarte, y por raro que suene Myers es mas grande pero pasa muy desapercibido, es el hombre para esto.  
  
.- "Amanda da un paso adelante" La Entidad probablemente nos entierre vivos, pero creare el control remoto, en lo que a mi respecta lo vale.  
  
"La Bruja comenta en voz alta" .- ¡Que recuerdos! como cuando en la vida todo era gritar en el cementerio, sepultar y jugar, pero las cosas no son así...   
  
.- Precisamente ¡Lisa! ese hermoso pantano tuyo, el cielo primitivo, vapores y desechos tóxicos, la arena movediza y si te unes, todo eso será solo tuyo sin ningún insolente superviviente mancillándolo.   
  
" Todos se quedan callados pero se miran entre si, sopesando sus opciones, ósea ninguna y entonces miran a Myers"   
  
.- No me decepciones Grandote, muéstranos todo lo que haz aprendido de mi... "le da un golpe en el pecho" (dice Ghostface)

"Myres lo mira fijamente y respira tranquilamente" 

.- esta bien cerrare la boca, solo porque me lo pides dulcemente...   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos amamos a nuestro gran líder Evan Macmillan


	3. Tal vez Sea Estúpido, Pero También Es Tonto...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Entidad descubre la venganza de los asesinos a los supervivientes...  
> No Termina bien...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para que esto tenga un contexto mas claro, puedes ver el siguiente video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U8ILvsmwtNQ&ab_channel=RichardIV
> 
> Pero si solo estas leyendo esta cronología, igual debería ser posible darle una lógica y estructura con solo el escrito.
> 
> En Fin Diviértanse, yo francamente lo eh echo escribiéndolo.

**En Algún Universo En La Fogata Asesina De Una Entidad Maligna**

**...**

**Bueno como sabrán han sido chicos muy malos y no en su habitual y sanguinario ser,**

**oh no, no, no...**

**han decidido pasar sobre mi,**

**atormentando a los supervivientes con dinamita y objetos de explosión a gran escala,**

**así que en consecuencia,**

**dispondré de dinamita en su trasero para que aprendan la lección,**

**así la próxima vez no lastimaran y causaran miseria sin antes avisarme primero,**

**Cuerpos flotando en ríos,**

**supervivientes quemándose,**

**cuanta diversión!!!**

(todos los asesinos lo miran)

**y ni una gota para mi!**

**su padre!**

_**(exagera de forma dramática)** _

**y como tal debo reprenderlos...**

_**(La entidad sigue balbuceando sobre cuanto los quiere)** _

_Mientras los asesinos giran sus miradas entre si._

Fuimos pillados, pero no derrotados .- El Trampero susurra

sabia que algún día nos descubriría.- La Bruja añade con voz temblorosa

No parecías quejarte cuando te comías sus piernas... .- Dice Amanda

No fui yo, fue el Demogorgon .- La Bruja frunce el ceño mientras señala al asesino de los portales.

  
  
_El Demogorgon gira su cabeza hacia ellas y abre sus fauces siseando..._

Sigo sin arrepentirme, .- Ghostface Menciona cansadamente.

Yo lo volvería a hacer... .-Dice Huntress en su fuerte acento ruso

Como en mis mas dulces sueños .- suspira Freddy

Tú... ¿puedes soñar dulcemente? .- pregunta el Hillbilly

Claro que si! cabeza de trigo .- reprende Freddy indignado

_Leatherface gruñe con fuerza llamando la atencion de todos._

**(deteniendo su diatriba La Entidad suelta lo que parece ser un bufido)**

**Así que Bubba quieres ser el primero ehhh... (ronronean sus patas de araña)**

_Aparece bajo sus pies una pista de carreras de velocidad..._

Que rayos... .- Dice entrecerrando los ojos El Arponero.

**En mi infinita sabiduría y bondad les daré la oportunidad a los 3 mejores,**

**quien mas lejos llegue,**

(Nadie le presta atencion)

**Podrá...**

(Todavía no)

**MATAR...**

(mmmm)

**Sin Colgar....**

(algunos enfocan la mirada a sus promesas)

**A cualquier superviviente, todo un mes...**

¿Así? ¿sin reglas, sin obstrucciones, sin ofrendas? .- Pregunta La Legión

**Completamente, .- La Entidad le contesta.**

¿Y el resto? .- El Doctor se interesa.

**mmm bueno.... .-La Entidad reverbera riendo.**

_.....pasadas algunas explosiones...._

_La Forma es hasta ahora quien lleva la copa..._

Creí que nada mataba a la Forma... .- El Payaso abre los ojos ampliamente.

**La Entidad lo mira (o eso creo) .- Díselo al juez Rosadito...**

Y El Payaso vuela mucho mas atrás que La Forma.

Bastardo Suertudo... .- El Payaso se atraganta con su sangre boca abajo.

.......


End file.
